l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Khayel
The Khayel was a single slip of Nothing that the Lord Moon Kaleel allowed to escape into the world. Lord Moon would use Khayel against his children, the jinn if nedeed. Slaves of Mortals, Part II, by Patrick Kapera It was alson known as Sayel or Lying Darkness by the Moto Clan. Re-Awakening, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman It also designated the group of djinn who followed it, returned to the mortal world from an ages old imprisonment. Live Action Roleplaying, p. 189 Learning desires The Khayel, on its own, was without purpose or desire, Lord Moon made sure of that. Being nothing, it did not recognize betrayal or sought out retribution; these traits had been inherited from those with whom it had come in contact. Early History Trapped The Jinn Lord named Kaleel, as his father, knew of the Khayel, and why his father made it. The Khayel was young and unwise; once it was discovered by the Jinn lord, it was child's play to seduce it with lures of greater power and then overwhelm it with logic. The Khayel was trapped within the Sayel Blade. First Jinn War When the First Jinn War swept through the Celestial Heavens and Lord Moon witnessed his own imminent demise, he called upon his secret weapon, but it did not respond, trapped within the sword. Day of Wrath The Younger Races were able through the Hakhim's Seal to contact the isolated and imprisoned Shilah, Lady Sun, who awoke from her lunacy. Shilah witnessed the Jinn through the veracity of the Seal, and what truly had happened. Kingdom in the Sun, by Patrick Kapera In one climactic moment, the world dissolved and hose who thrived from magic and lived were forced out of Shilah's sight in the Day of Wrath. Khayel's Fate The Khayel was broke in many parts, and most of them remained hidden in places such as the Blighted Realms, also known as the Black Earth. The Burning Sands surged with residual energies from that day and prevented the Khayel's parts from reuniting. Other parts were known placed in the Sayel Blade, or within the Ebon Stone. Making Contact Blighted Realms The Jinn Lord's brother Israk, refused to accept that Kaleel was dead and ventured into the Blighted Realms to find him. Israk spent many centuries probing the far reaches of the Black Earth and the realms beyond the Black Stone for any sign of his brother had survived. Israk ibn Kaleel (LBS - The Awakening flavor) During his wandering Israk was met by the Khayel. They walked together for four hundred years, and Israk became the first of The Quest, a Shadow-Jinn, when his corpse was merged with the Khayel. The Quest The Khayel consumed jinn only if they were weak enough, or unnamed, increasing the numebrs of the Quest. The Khayel had absorbed their original feelings, aggressions, and desires, and it did not know what to do with them. Ebon Stone Through the Ebon Stone, the object under which it hid at the beginning of time, the Khayel was worshipped by the Jackal. From them it learnt greed, an emotion it had never encountered before. Sayel Blade During a counterattack of the Celestial Alliance into the Jinn's Citadel, a squire ebonite, Pashal, used the Sayel Blade to kill several jinn. Israk opened a portal between that citadel and the one of The Quest using the Hakhim's Seal. The Quest arrived to take possession of the Sayel, and devoured Kaleel and his legion. After unmaking the Jinn, the Sayel threatened to spiral out of control, until Israk managed to funnel the Quest and everything they touched into the heavens. Category:Nothing Personalities